Killers
by JoyJoyful
Summary: Zena has survived the cruel world choosing cruel choices and she has to live with that. After rescuing Beth Greene from Atlanta, Beth becomes her light. Once full filling that promise she once sets out to find another purpose because with no purpose, she'll be drawn into the darkness until it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A group of fourteen approach the big gates of Alexandria, two residents of the home. They approach with caution pausing in their steps when they hear a commotion going on behind the gates. The relief they felt earlier was soon thinning between dangerous or safe and with the commotion going on they were leaning towards dangerous.

"You can't leave!" A man's voice call out halting the group where they are with their weapons raised. They could hear the clatter going on behind the gate before it's open and the sight they are greeted upon surprises them.

A women probably mid-twenties, Zena pins Nicholas up against the gates with a knife to his throat in a threatening manner.

"Come on, Beth! We're leaving!" The women with the knife yells out as the familiar body and face helps get the packs on the ground on her back ready to leave.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Nicholas yelled back having gain some admiration for the young women. The woman push Nicholas back into the group that had gathered and walked backwards missing the new group that had arrived.

"NO! YOU don't know what the hell you're doing! You live behind these walls in a fucking fantasy! These walls ain't gonna protect you forever. One day, when people and yes, I fucking mean people make their way in here. You're gonna wish you listened to me." Zena yells breathless.

"Z, don't do this. You are an asset to this community." Deanna, the leader of the community comes up to calm the woman.

"I have too, I made a promise to that girl right there. I will find her family for her and I ain't gonna stop until I do." Zena explains nodding towards Beth who had her back to the group looking at her physical appearance looking familiar to Maggie's sister but they knew it wasn't possible. Dawn had told them how she had died and shown them her body in Atlanta. If they were thinking about any way possible it was false hope.

As if she could feel their burning gazes she turns to find herself surrounded with her family and a couple new faces. "And you kept it, Z." Beth whispers loud enough for Zena to hear and to turn around.

The new group who arrived stared at the girl as if they couldn't believe who they had stumbled upon especially after learning that she had already died.

Maggie was the first one to run up and pull her into a big hug crying out holding onto her sister as tightly as she could. Everything that she said was incomprehensible as she spoke through her sobs. The group suddenly surrounding them hugging both Maggie and Beth since Maggie just wouldn't let her go fearing that she would wake up and it would only be a dream.

Daryl stayed back with Carol watching with disbelief of the young women standing there before him. He couldn't move a single step near her, the guilt that he couldn't keep her safe ate at him. If he did, she wouldn't have to experience whatever it was out there that she did. He could only gaze upon her from far away even when her eye found his, he could only look away.

Zena watches as her family surround her with warm and happiness but the truth still matter. Zena had to leave, she couldn't stay any longer. She didn't deserve everything she had got at Alexandria. Helping Beth was just an excuse, she needed something to keep her going and to help cleanse her and Beth was just that. A girl who believe in hope and shined of innocence even when she knew what was out in the world.

Zena throws a knife nearly missing a man with a big beard's face and hitting its target. Everyone in the group threw up their weapons at her and the group went silent with all eyes on her but she didn't care. Rick eyed Zena with caution but realized that she possibly just saved his life as she was walking over ignoring the threatening looks she got from a few of his people.

Rick saved her the trip of getting it herself when he pulled the knife out of a walker and cleaned it on his pants for her. They held each other gazes for a moment, a mutual understanding was reach. Ignoring the fast beating of her heart she took the knife away from it.

"Thank you." She nodded and continue making her way to him and putting it back in her shoe. She grabbed her bag and was going to head out. "Z! We don't have to leave anymore." Beth said grabbing her arm as she walked by.

"But I do." Zena answered not looking at Beth but the path ahead of her. "No, you don't. If I can stay here, you can too." Beth said pulling her arm to make her look at her. Zena knew that the moment she considered looking into Beth's eye the answer would be decided and she didn't want to do that.

"Beth, I can't stay her- " She tried to explain or so she tried. Beth stopped her quickly with whatever excuse she was going to come up with.

"Yes, you can. We've all done bad things to survive, no one is going to judge you for yours." Beth pleaded. Zena's hand shot out and pulled Beth onto the ground using her body to cover her from the gun shot coming their way.

Zena look up to find Nicholas with his gun out straight at her or the walker behind her. Fury filled her eyes as she realized that he almost got Beth killed. Without looking away her hand swiped out with her knife killing the walker instantly. Her angry and fury eyes sent shivers down everyone's back knowing a killer's eye when they see it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! The gun shot is just going to draw more of them!" She yelled ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

"I- I was trying to save your life." He stuttered.

"Yeah, well it didn't look like it! You could have killed Beth!" Zena stomped over and snatched his gun from it.

The gate itself shut and Beth stood with a winning smile knowing that if she needed the gate to open she would need to cause a commotion again. As soon as the gate shut, Maggie placed herself by her sister's side holding her hand never wanting to ever leave again. And along that came Glenn, Carl, Daryl at the back watching out with Carol as the rest of the group just circled around Beth as if she was a prize possession and she was. Zena was stuck at the front of the group like she was a part of them and maybe she is. The life she's had out there alone until Beth came along and yet the journey that they had to go through together just made them similar with each other, not that Zena could see it.

"Before, we take this any further I need you all to turn over your weapons. Stay, you hand them over." Aiden stated showing up shortly after seeing Nicholas gun in Zena hand, he knew it would be a while before he got it back.

"We don't know if we want to stay." Rick said stepping up as the leader of the group holding onto his child. After seeing the commotion, he starts to wonder if the place is safe as it was said to be. "If we were going to use them, we would have started already." Rick threatens.

"It's fine, Aiden. Why don't you let them talk to Deanna first?" Aaron said gesturing towards the small women who stood proud and strong looking at the newcomers with excitement yet calculating in her mind where they would work if impression were true.

"Rick, why don't you go first?" Aaron proposition seeing that it would be best to start with their leader.

"Zena, you need to get that looked at." Aiden says seeing the blood on her shoulder and on the ground when she walked by to go to the house she was currently residing in.

"I'll take care of it myself." She spat wandering off to where she and Beth both occupied for the moment.

"Zena, I need that gun- " Nicholas tried to get his gun back but she just shoved him back away from her with the gun raised and pointed at him. "When you can figure out human to walker and work on that aiming of yours. You'll get it back."

"You can't just- " He was cut off with a single glare. "You tried to save me as you so put it and yet your aiming was straight for Beth's head, why is that?" Zena nodded as no answer was given, everyone knew Nicholas needed to work on his aiming more. He wasted more bullet on walkers when all it needed was a bullet to a head.

"When you get a better answer for me, you come and get your gun." Zena walked away ignoring the pain in her shoulder and the stares of the newcomers. The residents there all knew how dirty Zena would look like regardless of how many showers she takes because she goes out every single day killing walkers and scavenging for food never resting a single day, even when they had more food than they needed. The only reason she was out there was because she was looking for Beth's family, knowing the type of people they were when hearing about them from Beth they would have never left her behind.

Half an hour later, Rick and his children came through the house that Zena lived in with Beth, looking at the empty photo frames and the layout of the house. Everything was plain, no signs of anyone living there, they wouldn't have known if Zena didn't walk out from the kitchen with no shirt on and Beth right behind her.

Beth grabbed her shirt and put it over her shoulders to cover her back shielding the scars from eye view. Beth even help her put her shirt on with the new wound keeping her from moving her left arm with little movement.

"Deanna assigned us these houses." Zena nodded while Beth looked excited. "Uhh, we'll move our stuff from the master bedroom, you look like you'll need it more than we do." Zena said with Beth agreeing with her.

"You both live here?" He asks halting Zena from moving from her spot. "No, Beth lives next door but we couldn't sleep alone after being out there for so long so she moved in." Zena explain the situation not speaking more than answering his question before moving up the stairs to quickly to grab her bags which wasn't much. She only had one bag, her clothes were all stuffed in there. She didn't touch the clothes they gave her at the pantry because they wanted to make her look like a normal human being and pretend the world was normal again but after everything that she had done. Being a normal human being just wouldn't be accepted, she couldn't accept it not with all the blood on her hand, she couldn't.

She left them hanging in the closet and grabbed her bags and dart out the door, she places her items in one of the rooms downstairs. It was much smaller than the one she had upstairs but it was what she like. Two small windows but enough for her to get out through, and two doors out; her door to the room and the door connecting to the shared bathroom. Living in a world where everything has gone to shit, having more than just one way out gave Zena comfort.

Later that night when Beth was changing the bandage up for Zena, a knock at the door startled her as she quickly rushes to put on her top hoping that who it was didn't see the scars on her back knowing herself that it would probably be too late but one could hope.

"Hey, umm, dinner's ready." Maggie said from the doorway and from her expression Zena could tell she saw her back.

"We'll be right out, let me just finish up here." Beth said to her sister with a sweet smile. "It's fine, you've changed the bandage already go join them. They haven't seen you in forever, Beth." Zena urged her on wanting to be alone.

"I'll bring you something to eat before I go to bed." Beth said knowing that Zena didn't like the thought of being around strangers much, that it brought back memories that didn't need to be remembered.

Right when Beth left through the door, Zena grabbed her pack and was ready to leave. She climbed out through her window and made it to the street with Beth stood with her arms crossed and Zena couldn't help but look ashamed.

"You said you wouldn't leave." Beth stormed over loudly pretty sure she got the attention of her group.

"Shh!" Zena whispered. She sighed, "You know I can't stay. After everything, I've done, I don't know how to live with myself. Finding your family for you, it gave me a purpose but now I don't have one anymore. I don't belong here, Beth." Zena whispered hoping no one will hear their conversation not knowing that Rick, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and Carol were all listening to them.

"Yes, you do. You belong with me. After everything that we went through together, are you really going to leave me?" Beth begged through her teary eyes.

"You have your family with you now."

"You're my family too." Zena couldn't argue with her because she spoken truthfully, all she could do was pull her into a hug.

"You said, 'always & forever' but now you're leaving. You promised me always & forever when we got out of that hell hole. You're breaking your promise." Beth push out of her hug and turned away, headed back into the house leaving Zena behind alone in the dark with her bag dropped beside her.

All she could do was sign and sit on the street thinking about the bad memories yet the spoken promise she made with Beth, but that was before her family was here. Now that they were, what does she need Zena for? Zena couldn't find an answer to that. She sat with her head between her knees and eyes closed, thinking and thinking ignoring her surrounding yet she heard the pair of footsteps approaching her reminding her of her dreadful past.

Without thinking she stood up faster than anyone could blink with her knife out at the people approaching. It was only Maggie, Beth's sister with her husband on the porch watching. She could see he almost jumped off the porch when she flew up with a knife but stopped himself.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Maggie said with her hands up. "Tell your man to put down his weapon and I'll put mine down." Zena said seeing from the corner of her eye, Daryl who had his crossbow up and aimed at her.

Her focus on Daryl who had his crossbow aiming at her she didn't hear Rick approach from behind her until it was too late. He grabbed both of her arm by bringing his arm under her arm and pulling them up so the knife wasn't pointing at anyone and speaking softly yet threatening into her ear.

The familiar position and the way he whispered into her ear brought back memories that she had buried under all her madness. "No, no" She murmur repeatedly not comprehending what Rick was saying to her trying to fight her way out of his hold but she was too weak. She couldn't free herself and that stilled fear inside her.

Zena had her eyes closed tightly not being able to focus on anything, her breathing becoming shallow. She was bringing herself back into the very nightmare she wanted to escape.

"No, stop. No" She cried softly as hands started to grab at her, tearing at clothes, the sickening feeling of lips at her throat, chest and the disgusting horrible laugh that screamed to enjoy her pain.

Beth ran out seeing what was happening along with the rest of the group. "Rick, stop! Let her go! Don't!" Beth yelled probably waking up the rest of the neighborhood. Rick hadn't listen though he was confused on what was going on.

"Let her go, Rick!" Beth command leaving no room to argue with her.

Zena open her eye seeing Beth there, "No, Beth! No, run!" She yelled trying to break free and she finally did since Rick was distracted by Beth's sudden command. She broke free but not before tearing the back of her shirt exposing her scars to the group. Zena grabbed her knife and pointed it at the entire group. Everyone seem to have become a threat to her.

Her entire body shook and it wasn't because of the cold, the fearing of not being able to break free was still filling her up.

"Zena, it's okay. We're not there anymore, we're safe. We're safe." Beth said taking the knife from her hand and emphasizing on the word 'safe' as she pulled her into a hug. Beth could feel her body still shaking and she knew it wasn't because she was cold.

"It's okay, he's never going to get us again. We're safe here." The whole group watched as the women who made an impression of being strong that first time they seen her has been broken down in just a couple of minutes. It wasn't said but everyone knew that what she and Beth went through must have been rough and hard to have leave scars and trauma.

"I'm fine." Zena breathed out telling herself more than she was telling Beth. "I'm fine." Zena dug out another shirt from her bag and slipped it on before making a move to grab her knife before Beth's hand stopped her.

"I'm fine. I just need some time alone." Zena assured her.

"Well, have alone time in your room. Don't go out there, it's late and dark." Beth begged knowing that she wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"I'll be back." Beth didn't believe her because after all she did want to leave. "Hey, I'll be back. I promise and you know I don't take my promises lightly. I'll be back, alright." She held out her pinky and Beth connected hers.

Zena couldn't bear to look at any of the group and quickly made her way towards the wall getting out wooden sticks, she put them in the wall and starts climbing out. When she reaches the top, she turns to watch the group once more, seeing Beth in the arms of her sister yet staring straight at her as if she wants her to keep her promise no matter what. Zena sticks out her hand in a love sign before hopping over the walls and into the dark forest.

"Let's go inside, Beth." Maggie says pulling her sister back inside after everyone had already left. Beth begrudging follows inside looking at Rick, Carol and Daryl who stood on the porch. Everyone but Daryl met her eyes, she was confused. Did he not like her anymore? What happen? Why won't he look at her? Saving that for another day to ask him, she goes inside with Maggie to chat with everyone to get to know the rest of the new faces better.

Rick, Daryl and Carol watch as Beth enters the house not wanting her to hear what they were going to start. "What do you think?" Rick asks knowing that they knew what he meant.

"She's been through a lot." Carol answers yet she was still unable to trust her 100% completely.

"She saved Beth." Daryl stated the fact that couldn't deny and it should be enough for them to trust her but it still wasn't enough. They couldn't give out their trust so easily now days not after everything that they went through and all the hardship they endured, they couldn't give it out so easily. She had to prove herself to them otherwise, she's just known as someone who saved Beth.

"We can't let our guard down here. They took our weapons and now they're trying to split us up. We'll all be staying in one house tonight." Rick said after some careful thought, Daryl and Carol both agreeing with her. They needed time to settle down and take in the fact that they were in a safe place but the thought always wonder if they were truly in a safe place or not.

The entire group was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door, everyone was instantly on alert but it was only Deanna at the door.

"Rick, I- " Deanna paused seeing the new Rick without his growing beard. "Wow."

Rick groans tired of everyone giving him the same reaction as if he was a different person.

"I didn't know what was under there." She said amused by his reaction. "I wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling." She gave him a smile looking around the house and seeing the whole group there but one missing girl, Zena. "Oh, my, staying together. Smart." She smiles wider knowing she made the right decision into bringing their group here.

"No one said we couldn't." Rick defended.

"You said you're a family. That's what you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that." Deanna said ignoring his statement and look around with excitement in her eyes.

"Everyone said you gave them jobs." Rick stated bringing her attention back to him.

"Mm-hmm. I did. Part of this place. Look like the communists won after all." She said jokingly yet no one found it funny but her.

"Well, you didn't give me one."

"I have. I just haven't told you yet. Same with Michonne. I'm closing in on something for Sasha. And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out, but I will." Deanna said looking around at every individual finding Beth sitting with Maggie and where one girl went another one wasn't far behind which was why Deanna expected Zena is appear out of nowhere but she didn't.

"Where's Zena?" Deanna ask not seeing the woman. "She does know that she can't leave without my permission."

"She in her room resting, Nicholas shot her today in the shoulder. You saw." Beth defended her friend without a second thought.

"Tell her to be more careful. She is an asset to our community." Deanna spoke knowing where the girl was even without them saying anything.

The rest of the group were quiet as Deanna left and soon the group were resting with Rick alone still awake unable to sleep in peacefulness.

He goes into the kitchen and opens the drawer where the knives are kept and pick one up. The familiar feeling of holding a knife in his hand felt comforting. Just as he was about to put the knife back into its drawer, the window in the kitchen rattles drawing his attention with the knife up to protect him and his group. He watches as the person comes through the window with their back to him.

Zena turns and find Rick standing there with a knife pointed at her, finding the situation ironic she let out a small giggle. "Down, buddy." She jokes walking around him like he was harmless.

Rick takes in her appearance, she was dragging her leg behind her slowly as if she was hurt and her clothes were a little cleaner but it looks like she got catch in a trap or something.

"Where did you go?"

"Out." Zena said looking at him when he asked her that question. Her answer was vague and it ticked Rick off because he couldn't figure her out. If they wanted to make their stay here work, she could possibly become a threat if they didn't deal with her soon.

"Hey." Rick said grabbing her arm to keep her from moving away from her. Her body tensed as she turned to look at him.

"Don't touch me." She said in a threatening manner. Rick slowly took his hand off her arm showing that he didn't mean any harm.

"Dad?" His son, Carl called out for him rubbing his eye he comes into the kitchen and Zena darts down onto the ground to hide. Rick stares at her baffled yet amusing as she gestures for him to leave and keep quiet about her being there.

"Yeah. You alright?" Rick replies staying in his position enjoying the amusement that she brought. He hasn't felt like this in a long time, it was peaceful.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rick asks as Carl approaches. Zena lays on the ground because appearance Rick wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"No, I just couldn't find you when I woke to go use the bathroom." He said yawning, "What are you doing?"

Rick gesture toward Zena who was currently asleep on the floor with a small smile that only if you looked close enough you would be able to see. Carl saw it, he was always looking at his dad, always.

"She climbed in through the window." Rick told him with a small laugh making Carl smile along with him. "Come on, let's get her to bed." Rick told Carl and bent down to pick her up bride style.

Rick set her next to him not trusting her enough to leave her alone by herself. He created enough room for her and him altogether. He set her on the inside caging her in at the foot of Carl and Noah's sleep arrangement and slept next to her. Some how he felt more comfortable with her by his side, even Carl felt the same way and soon enough they both fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun stream through the windows, Zena woke snuggling her head more into the comfortable pillow she slept on. A groan catch her attention because pillow don't make sounds, she turned her head and found her head-on Rick's chest. Thanking god when she found he was still asleep. Their limps were all tangled up together, his arms around her, their legs tangled together and her head on his chest. She almost screamed yet keep quiet seeing the young baby staring at her through the baby carrier. Judith smiled towards her with no teeth but just a big mouth. Her eyes lit up and a big smile. Everyone else was still sleeping, Zena turn back to the man beside her staring at him careful letting her eye trace his features. He was handsome yet the way he slept seem different from the man she met yesterday. The man she seen yesterday was threatening and cautious about every step, move made with a little bit of darkness behind them. Analyzing everything surrounding them and making calculations about every situation. Even yesterday they were ready to leave if it wasn't what they wanted.

Judith cried out catching her attention and she quickly yet quietly made her way to her and picked her up in her arms. "Aren't you just an adorable baby? Huh?" Zena carried her into the kitchen not noticing the people who were awake watching her interact with the baby.

"Let's get you something to eat. What do you want? Apple, grapes? Oranges, yes, I like oranges too." Zena said cooingly. Judith lets out an exciting laugh making Zena laugh with her.

Rick had gotten up when he felt her move her head more into his chest. He felt comfortable but he remembers where they were and wondered where the warm came from until he found Zena up staring at Judith. He quickly closed his eyes when her head turned back to him. He could feel her gaze on him probably analyzing. He could feel his ear burning from her gaze.

Carl, and Daryl had gotten up the moment Judith cried out yet stay where they were when they found Zena coming up to the baby and found that Judith also cried out for her. Daryl didn't miss the way that Zena had to untangle herself from Rick's arms.

They were worried for Judith yet found it nice that they didn't have to worry about her so much with two more people to watch her. As she went into the kitchen, Rick got up to follow still worried. He wasn't ask trusting as the others and it wasn't a bad thing yet also wasn't a good thing.

He watched her play with Judith and made fake airplane sounds to get Judith to eat her food instead of playing around. Soon enough half of the group had joined him watching her, laughing along quietly with him when she made funny faces to fool Judith and make her giggle as if it were the purest sound ever. It was peaceful, and felt like the world was a little bit more normal.

Zena stopped in the middle of an airplane and found the group watching her. "Bosh." She crashed the plane and instantly became flustered, cheeks flaming hot and pausing in playing with Judith. Nothing was said, they just stared at her with amusing smiles on their face until Judith started to cry wanting the airplanes once again and then her attention was taken away from them. Zena immediately turned her attention towards the baby, cooing it with her airplane again yet there was an awkwardness to it not that Judith notice but the group certainly did.

Beth pulled her away from the attention when she walked forward to play with Judith also. "I'll take her, you go wash up. You're dirty." Beth said taking the baby food away from her. As soon as Zena started to walk away, Judith cried her hands reaching out to Zena who was leaving.

"Ummm…" Zena paused unsure what to do with all eyes on her. "Is it alright if I…?" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, that's fine. She seems to really like you." Carl said stepping away from the group and towards Judith.

"Babies likes everyone." Zena stated as he handed her Judith, she squealed in excitement with a big goofy laugh.

"You can use the shower in the master bedroom. It's big enough for you to shower and keep watch on Judith." Rick said giving her some new clothes that they had gotten from the pantry for Judith.

Everyone soon got ready, ready to explore the place. "They said explore." Rick said coming out of the house looking at the only one who wasn't exploring, Daryl. He sat on the porch with his crossbow. "Let's explore." Rick nodded his head to try and get him to come along but he didn't want too. He wasn't fitting in well in the new place.

"Nah, I'll stay." Daryl said going back to cleaning his crossbow not realizing that staying back was going to put him in a position he didn't want to be in.

As soon as Rick left, the door open with Beth poking her head through, "If you're staying, help me with lunch." She ordered and going back inside without giving him any chance to defy.

They spent their time together in silence only speaking when needed too. Until finally, she was fed up with his attitude.

"Okay, what's wrong? Why won't you look me in the eye?" Beth said turning fully to face him and hating that fact that he turned sideways to avoid her eyes. "It wasn't your fault that I was taken away, you know, that right?" Beth said seeing the way he tenses when she mentions the fact that she was kidnapped.

"Daryl..." Beth started but he interrupted her. "Don't. It was my fault. I couldn't protect you and you were kidnapped. Everyone was mourning for your death because of me. Because I couldn't protect you. We're happy that you're alive, thrilled but the pain they had to mourn was caused by me. I'm always causing everyone pain." Daryl explained leaving the room without letting Beth say anything.

Daryl wasn't the only one who had changed. Beth had too, she had done horrible things to get where she was today, to come back to her family, to him so it broke her heart when he's not able to even look at her. Everyone says that she's full of light and hope but there was a time out there where she didn't even think about being full of hope. After what happened to her and Zena, she just couldn't believe anymore, now everything out there just seem so evil and it scared it. It made her a scary cat-something she hates more than anything.

She only became back to being the person she is right now because of Zena and Alexandria. But even as the person she is, there's still a bit of darkness within her just like everyone in her family but the difference is that she didn't share that darkness with her family but only with Zena; the only person who is able to understand her now. Even with her sister back there was still a wall between them because Maggie doesn't know what Beth had to do to survive out there. It wasn't easy but Maggie had everyone with her and Beth only had Zena.

"Hey." Zena said in a small voice watching as Daryl walk out of the kitchen leaving Beth alone. "Are you okay?"

"I thought we had something. The little time we spent together, I gained something that kept me strong, that kept me going and now, I don't know anymore."

"Hey, your sister's still here. Maggie, Glenn maybe family is all that you need right now to be worth fighting for. If he's truly meant to be yours, he'll come back. No one can refuse that little light that shines from you Beth. He'll be back." Zena said hugging her as comfort.

"Come on, let's get to work." Zena said helping her put the lunches in the fridge before heading out to the infirmary. It was part of their job but Pete was the boss there. He was an ass and still is. Zena never really liked him but got along for the community purpose but she still hated him.

It was a long boring day, nothing happened. No one was hurt so there was really no need for them to be there. For once, Pete agreed to let them go early since no one was going to get hurt inside these walls. She just jinxed herself because as she locked up with Beth, Rick came up with Jessie by his side looking a little too cozy with him. He had a bleeding arm.

"What did you do?" Zena sign opening the door gesturing for him to sit on the bed as she cleaned her hands and grabbed the rubber gloves.

"Shouldn't we call for Pete? Where is Pete?" Jessie asked looking around for her husband.

"It's not a serious cut. I'm just going to apply pressure until the bleeding stops and then clean the wound so it doesn't get infected and stitch you up." Zena explained to Rick ignoring Jessie's question about the whereabouts of her husband.

"He went home early, didn't expect someone to get hurt inside the walls. I guess we underestimated the stupidity of the people here." Beth said in a joking manner that got a chuckle out of Zena and a playful glare from Rick.

"Beth, can you get me- " Beth had already grabbed the materials and placed it by her side before she said anything else. "You're the best." Zena rarely smiled and everyone would only get to see her smile if only Beth was around. Her smile apparently surprised Rick, it was such a warm-hearted smile. It made him want to be the reason she smiled or laughed. The reason her eyes light back up like Christmas lights.

Zena grabbed the clean cotton cloth and applied pressure for a couple minutes stopping the bleeding and his train of thought about her. She cleaned the wound with some soap and warm water before she began with her needle and thread beginning to sow together his wound. He ended up with only six stitches. When she finishes wrapping it, she slaps it lightly with her palm causing him to flinch a little from the pain.

"There you go. Now be more careful and don't hurt yourself, son." Zena push the chair back taking off her gloves and throwing them out

"Yes, mom." Rick said sarcastically rolling his eyes about to jump off the bed but was quickly stop by Zena pushing him back.

"Woah, cowboy. Slow down, we're not done." Zena said holding him there like a prisoner even Jessie was confused by her actions.

"What?" Rick asked but was ignored and Beth steps through the door with a glass of orange juice.

"You lost some blood. Drink and hurry up and leave so we can close up." Zena lets go and cleans up as Beth hands him the drink. One minute she seems caring and then she turns cold and hard. It confused Rick, he just couldn't figure her out.

Zena was also gone through the night as everyone went to sleep she comes back through the window once again, this time Rick and Michonne are both up. And they both heard the rattle in the kitchen drawing their attention immediately. Rick had a sense that it may just be Zena coming back through the window again but they could never be that safe thinking. They approach the kitchen together quietly.

Rick and Michonne both sighed when they just found Zena coming through the window. "Sup." Zena greeted facing them properly when she completely came through the window with a little bit of mud on her face along with the smell of the forest leaves.

Rick grabs a small kitchen towel and wets it a little and dabs it onto her cheek wiping away the dirt stained on her face. For the first time in forever, Zena allows someone other than Beth to touch her. He gave her the feeling of a warm and loved home even though the darkness in his eyes can be seen to someone like her. She wouldn't have denied herself the feeling of another home because god knows she doesn't feel at home in Alexandria.

She couldn't help but lean into his touch as his palm cups her cheek, with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of it a little longer at least she tells herself that. Michonne clears her throat with amusement in her eyes as she watches the couple jump apart from one another. It was clear that something was going on yet it wasn't clear.

"I'm going to bed." Zena said moving away from the kitchen aware of Rick and Michonne's stare.

"Maggie's sleeping with Beth. You can sleep in the living room with us." Rick tells her wanting to be able to sleep comfortably and oddly he slept soundly when she slept next to him.

Zena look unsure not comfortable about the idea and since she was dirty. "Yeah, umm…I'm gonna shower first." She agreed relieving Rick of having to persuade her. She moved quietly in the room she was staying in trying not to wake Beth nor Maggie.

After her shower, Zena realized she left her clothing in the room, opening the bathroom door trying not to get so much light in the room to wake them but enough light for her to see her clothing.

"What does that eagle snake mean?" Maggie ask the light from the bathroom waking her up. She found her eyes on the back of Zena and found the eagle-snake that look like it was branded on her.

Zena froze and became tense. She couldn't answer Maggie because Beth should be the one to tell her, let her know what happen, the choices they made together that drew them into the darkness.

"Have you asked Beth about her journey with me?" Zena invaded the question. "When she tells you, what happened, I'll answer your question." Zena said seeing Maggie nod. "Don't pressure her into telling you. It's not something so simple that you can ask. Let her tell you otherwise that wall you two have, may break you apart farther." Zena said offering her some advice or so she hoped she was.

Zena left the room after kissing Beth on the forehead and exchanging good nights with Maggie. She wanted to sleep beside Rick as he did her. She slept soundly with no nightmares and that was what she wanted. The morning she woke up tangled together in his arms was the most comfortable she had ever been. She slowly walked into the living room and found Michonne already at her place sleeping. Rick was the only one still up as if he was waiting for her, it wasn't a secret he was waiting for her. She made her way to his side as he patted the bedside beside him indicting the spot was for her.

Unsure of how to go about it, Zena laid down with her head looking down unable to meet his eyes. Their fingertips only a centimeter away from one another. Index finger connected and one by one their hand connected. Zena laid down her head on the arm he laid out for her as a pillow snuggling closer into his chest for the warmth that she sought for. His arms finally relocated to her hips pulling her closer to him and soon they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rick had decided that it was safe to start sleeping in their own homes. It was a good decision yet Zena felt disappointed with only two nights without nightmares. She was grateful and treasured the feeling because now they're going to come back and without Rick she'd probably get no sleep.

There was no reason to be sleeping next to him, Maggie wasn't sleeping in her bed anymore. She moved out to the other house with her husband, Glenn. Along with Abraham and Rosita, Tara, Sasha, Noah and Eugene. Michonne, Carol, and Daryl stayed in the house with Rick and his family.

Rick and Judith took the master bedroom and Carl took the room beside it. Michonne took the other available room on the second floor. Daryl and Carol cleaned up the attic for Daryl to sleep in and Zena, Beth and Carol took the rooms down stairs. Beth and Zena in one room and Carol with her own room.

After everyone settled in for the night forgetting about Glenn knocking Aiden on his ass earlier in the day, Zena headed out unable to sleep. She told herself she wasn't going to go out tonight because she would be risking it not having found any other tracks or anything to help her.

Zena was just about to leave when she heard Judith cry from upstairs. She waited until her crying died down but it didn't, Zena had no other choice but to go up there herself wondering what was wrong.

Just as she opens the door, Carl, Daryl and Michonne came out of their rooms in sleepwear. Judith immediately stop crying seeing Zena in the doorway wondering why she wasn't moving towards her.

"Did you wanna get her?" Zena asked gesturing towards the baby asking the three adults who were standing in the hallway with her. Daryl shook his head and headed back to bed along with Michonne but Carl stayed.

"Is my dad not here?" Carl asked heading into the room to grab Judith seeing Zena's hesitation from stepping into the room like she would be intruding on their privacy.

"I don't know. I heard Judith crying and she didn't stop so I came up here to check on her." Zena replied slowly not wanting to offend the kid or anything. She wasn't trying to be his mother or anything like that so she treaded carefully.

She was surprise when Carl handed her Judith and walked back into his room. Zena was baffled. After recovering she headed down stairs with Judith in her arms turning on only one lamp so there was a little light not wanting to shine down the area with all the light.

"Let's get you a bottle young lady." Zena said in a goofy tone that made her giggle. Thankful for keeping her occupied so she didn't have to leave.

"Yum, yum" Zena said trying to baby talk Judith. After feeding her, Zena grabbed one of the baby books she's kept since the outbreak. It was a token to remember her family by.

"This is my favorite book. Do you want me to read it to you? What's that, no? Awee. I'll read it anyways." Zena said conversing with herself.

"Thousands of years ago in ancient China, there lived a beautiful young woman named Mulan. She lived with her parents and a dog named Little Brother…" Zena started the book not realizing the shadow by the doorway listening to her.

"At home, Mulan presented her father with a sword given to her by the Emperor." Zena was almost finish when she realized that Rick stood by the door way. She was sure that Judith was already asleep on her chest but she wanted to finish the book. She nodded for him to join her on the couch.

"The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter, her father said. I've missed you so." Rick joined her on the couch sitting close to her and patting his daughter on the back.

"Excuse me, said a voice behind them. Does Mulan live here? Shang had brought Mulan her helmet…and she invited him to stay for dinner. The end." She finished closing the book softly.

They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company. The rest of the neighborhood has turned off their lights leaving it to only be pitch black with only the small lamp turned on. There was no need to say anything, they found comfort in each other. In the silence that they sat in, there was no need for words to be said.

Zena laid down her head on his shoulder not trying to fall asleep but just wanting to rest her eye just for a moment. Just one moment. The next time she opened her eye, Judith was missing from her arms but instead she was in the arms of Rick Grimes. They fell asleep together on the couch. His chin was rested on top of her. The clattering behind her got her attention and she found Beth with Judith awake. Beth was grinning at her with a knowing smile and eyes that taunt her and it sent shivers down her spine.

"No." She said quietly and Beth only grinned bigger before she broke into giggles. "Quiet! He's sleeping!" Zena whispered-yelled, only he wasn't anymore. He stared at her in amusement not wanting to let go. She hasn't even realized that he was awake. He enjoyed waking up in the morning with her in his arm. She gave him a warmth that no one could, not even Lori could.

She made him feel normal again, like the world hasn't gone to shit these couple pass years. It was a feeling that he's forgotten after everything and it was nice to feel them again because beneath all that bloodshed he still wanted something more in life than protecting his family. Of course, they came first but he didn't want to live life like this, he wanted what any normal person wanted; love. And she may be the one to offer that to him after Lori, he wanted her to be the one.

"Not anymore, he ain't" Maggie said leaning against the doorway to their new home. Her smile in place was amused at the scene before her. Her suddenly voice surprised Zena and she jumped up from her position on top of Rick but his hold on her made her fall back, her elbow shoving itself into his stomach.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry." Zena apology profusely rolling off his body and falling onto the ground with a sudden thump as he groaned out as the air got knocked out of him.

Maggie giggled to herself and joined Beth in the kitchen taking care Judith and cooking breakfast with her sister. She wasn't going to leave her sister alone any time soon, having just gotten her back after thinking that she was dead. She didn't know who to be thankful for, her belief in God had already died after her father's farm had been burned and they had to leave. She's learned that God isn't going to help her, she's got to do it herself for things like a miracle to happen.

They haven't heard the entire story and Maggie didn't know if they would ever hear it because in her journey to get where she was, there are many scene and history that she didn't want to remember either. She wouldn't want to be telling anyone that part of her life either, to re-live it she didn't want that.

As they chatted happily, Zena slowly rose from her position by the couch and started to slowly crawl away from such an embarrassing scene she caused. But like, it always did, nothing ever goes the way you want nor does it die easily.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Carl asked walking down the stairs with his bed hair. He stretches and yawn altogether pausing in his steps to ask her.

"Huh? Uh…I'm…. Cleaning." Zena stuttered any words out of her mouth until Beth throw a towel at her head covering her embarrassing face expression that told everyone she wasn't cleaning. The Greene sisters couldn't stop giggling together from her embarrassing moment. Even Judith was giggling and clapping along with them, her food and the pancake mix flying everything and even some on the ground where Zena currently crawled.

"Judy." Zena cried popping out of nowhere making the little girl giggle some more seeing her favorite person pop out with pancake mix on top of her head.

Zena grabbed some pancake mix and smudge it all over Beth and Maggie's cheek so they all were messy, she even smudge Judy with a little mix and smiled that now everyone fitted together. The glint in Beth's eyes could easily be read by Zena and she knew what was coming for her but thankfully she wasn't standing fully so she could duck. And with that, behind her make a plopping sound, Daryl who stood behind her was not standing there with ready pancake smacked onto his face.

Zena giggled trying to keep the laughter in as the room settled in silence. Judith, the first one to break out into laughter at his face making Zena join along with him and soon the rest of the room was filled with laughter. Zena laughed even more staring at Beth's embarrassing red face expression ignoring the yell for her name.

Before Beth could do anything, Zena grabbed Judith and walked out yelling out her head that she was getting cleaned up with baby Judy. She was sure she missed out even more when she left the room because soon Beth screamed Daryl's name and their footsteps could be heard throughout the house. Daryl had definitely gotten back at her for that pancake.

After the shower, Judith sat in her and Beth's bed with pillows all around her so she wouldn't fall, completely naked. All her clothes and dippers were in Rick's room and Zena had to get dress first. Her towel dropped and she slid on a new pair of undies and cleaned old ripped jeans that were hers and not given by the community. As she slid on her old cleaned bralette the door to her room opened and Rick walked in completely unaware that she was still getting dressed.

Even with a half-naked body that did catch his attention, the brand on her back was what caught his attention the most. He only had a second to see it and that was enough for him to know that she was branded of some kind. He didn't get the full picture because she had turned around as quickly as she could, hoping he didn't see her back.

"I'm sorry. I should've knocked." Rick apologized with a small smile seeing the insecurity her eyes that avoided contact with his. He turned around so he had his back to her, "Uhh, Beth told me to let you know that breakfast was ready." He said while he ruffled his hair.

"Thanks. I'll be right out after I dress Judy." Zena said in a small voice grabbing the shirt on the bed and quickly dressing herself without turning her back to him.

"Uhh, I brought these." Rick said handing her the clothes and dipper that he had in his eyes that was meant for Judith.

"Thank you. You can turn back around now." Zena said not turning her back to him, she hoped he leave but he didn't. She had to walk around her bed because she didn't want to turn her back to him even if she did already have a shirt on that covered it. She could feel his stare at her, he had questions but didn't everyone?

"Can I ask about your back?" Rick said slowly. Her movements to dressing Judith paused for a moment that one couldn't see if they didn't look closely. Sadly, the one she was dealing with always watched people closely for his own safety and his family.

"It's none of your business. Just a daily reminder of what I went through to get here." Zena said after a pregnant silence picking Judith up and handing her to Rick and walking out the room.

She didn't stop to get breakfast. She didn't feel like it anymore but she did stop to give Beth a kiss on the head and a quiet 'I'll be back.' Before stepping out of the house and towards the armory. The walls felt like it was caging her in and even if the night before she was out in the darken forest, it felt like she needed to get back out there.

The rest of the group watched as she left without saying a word to anyone else but Beth. They can see how much she treasured Beth even more than herself. Rick walked out right after she disappeared through the door.

"What was that all about?" Abraham asked slicing a piece of pancake with syrup dripping off it. Rick ignored his question and his glaze found Beth who watched him with the same eyes. The rest of the group watch them wondering the same question, what just happened?

"What's on her back, Beth?" Rick asked, he needed to know. He wanted to know everything about her and her journey before he could start anything with her. The past days with her have been good but he couldn't just start something without knowing the entire story. He had to know, if his family would still be safe after he started something with her. All there would be if he didn't know the full story would be doubts. He didn't want to start anything if there would only be doubts at each other, he wanted something that would last forever. He wouldn't risk his family for something that may be dangerous. Their happiness will always come before his, no matter what.

"That's none of your business, Rick." Beth said in a harden tone that the rest of the group haven't heard before or at least the ones that have met Beth. In their minds, she was still the one who held onto hope, to the good of the world and the innocence. But in the minds of those who haven't met her before, she held the image and a strong woman who still could find happiness in the world.

"She'll tell you when she's ready, like how I'll tell you when I'm ready." Beth said throwing her towel softly onto the table counter and walking out just the way that Zena did.

"Has she talked to you yet, Maggie?" Rick asked surprising her. She only shook her head but she has seen what Rick was talking about on her back. She just wasn't sure if she should tell them.

"If you know something, tell us Maggie. We don't know her or her story. It may be hard but our safety comes first, if we don't know her story we can't trust her. She's living her with me and my family and your sister."

"I haven't heard her story nor Beth's but I have seen what's on her back." Maggie said letting them know. She explained the design of what she saw on her back. It didn't look like a tattoo, no, it looks like it was forcibly branded onto her back. There were burns and cuts like she was beaten and whipped. "I checked Beth's back when she slept, there's nothing there. Zena's the only one who has them. It doesn't make sense but we don't know the story, Rick. Let's wait until they're ready to tell us. We can't force them, I don't want to lose my sister." Maggie explained and begged remember the advice that Zena had given her a couple days ago. She didn't want to lose her sister in any sort of way.

"We need something. A brief story, anything is better than not knowing anything." Rick said looking out the window where Beth had stopped to talk to Zena who came back from the armory with a weapon. The girl was mysterious, gave no answers to any questions. No background, no intentions, nothing. They needed something.


End file.
